Methods for manufacturing a stator winding for a stator of an electrical machine are known from the related art. In these methods, “unordered” windings are often manufactured, for reasons of cost. With this type of winding, it is possible to only approximate the subsequent position of the conductor in advance, since the stator winding is often wound onto winding stars, and the winding stars that are produced are then drawn into the stator. Since the configuration and shape, in particular, of the conductor in the winding overhang are not easily influenced, this type of winding is also referred to as a “wild” winding. It has been shown, however, that unordered windings create loud flow noise during operation, and cooling the conductor in the winding overhang evenly is not entirely possible. These disadvantages may be avoided using ordered windings, since, in this case, the conductors have defined positions. These ordered windings are manufactured as plug-in windings. This is a very laborious process, since the individual U-shaped sections of the winding—once they have been inserted in the stator core—must be bent into position and then welded, to establish the electrical contacts. One possibility for simplifying the manufacture of an ordered winding is described in patent application US 2004/0119362 A1 for the simple case of a single-layer wave winding.